


A similar situation

by RedFlameHero



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, Dadsark, Gen, Hybrid!Evan, Hybrid!Jschlatt, Hybrid!Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlameHero/pseuds/RedFlameHero
Summary: Schlatt meets a fellow dad raising a hybrid.
Relationships: Evan Fong & Mr Sark, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	A similar situation

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey everyone watching this video could you like uh, edit my Wikipedia to say that Mr Sark is my father?” - Vanossgaming 2021.
> 
> The second I heard that quote I got this idea and had to write it-

3:00pm, the end of the school day.

Schlatt was waiting in the schools front yard for his young son Tubbo to come rushing out the doors, blabbing excitedly about whatever activity he did at school that day whilst the ram hybrid would listen with interest.

He wasn’t paying much attention to the other parents around him, instead he was browsing his phone, checking his social media’s to see if any of his friends had tweeted anything worth responding to so the final few minutes would go by faster, showing disappointment as he found nothing.

But just as Schlatt put his phone away, he heard a conversation nearby that peaked his interest and glanced over, spotting an older looking man talking on the phone and looking rather stressed.

“Yes I know you came over yesterday, but there’s even more feathers now and I can’t pick them all up by myself!”

The stranger said, sounding rather exhausted, but what really got Schlatt listening was the mention of wings... seems like this man also had a hybrid to take care of.

Waiting a few minutes until the man was done talking, Schlatt decided to walk over and strike up a conversation, curiosity having got the better of him as he casually leaned against the schools border fence, turning to face him.

“You dealing with a hybrid to?”

The question caused the stranger to turn to the hybrid, nodding in response.

“I am, my son’s an owl hybrid and his wings have started molting, there’s feathers all over our apartment! I could probably start a pillow company with how many there are-“

That caused Schlatt to let out a small chuckle, looking up at the clouds.

“I know how it feels though instead if dealing with molting I’m dealing with my sons horns growing in, he’s a ram hybrid like me and boy lemme tell ya, it’s tough.”

The other man let out a chuckle of his own at this reveal.

“I can only imagine... my name’s Sark by the way!”

Sark held out his hand for a handshake, which Schlatt accepted with a smile.

“Schlatt, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Before the two could carry on talking the school bell suddenly rang and the kids started flooding into the yard, both hybrids and humans.

It didn’t take long for Schlatt to spot Tubbo in the crowd, he was the only kid holding a bee plushie, and smiled as he approached.

“Hey Tubbo! How was school today?”

“It was great! Tommy showed me how to make a sword out of cardboard and then we had a fight which I totally won!”

This caused the hybrid to smile and ruffle Tubbos hair, being mindful of the horns.

“That’s my boy!”

The conversation between the two was cut short as suddenly a older boy with regal looking wings ran towards them, his yellow eyes brightening as he ran into Sarks arms.

“Heya Vanoss, you look happy!”

Sark greeted his son with a wide smile, which Vanoss quickly mirrored.

“The best thing happened today, Nogla dared Tyler to climb a tree and he did, but then he fell so I got to fly up and catch him, I was a total hero!”

“I wish I could’ve seen it!”

A comfortable silence fell over the group until Vanoss felt himself being watched, slowly glancing over to Tubbo who seemed mesmerised by his wings. Thankfully the owl was used to people staring, so he offered a smile to the boy who quickly turned away after being caught.

“Ah sorry, I just... really like your wings-“

Tubbo muttered quietly, daring to turn back and face the owl hybrid slightly, who happily approached the young ram hybrid.

“Thanks, I really like your horns!”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah! Are they gonna grow big and curly like your dads?”

Vanoss asked, pointing to Schlatts horns, Tubbo nodded in response as he perked up slightly.

“Yeah, it’ll take quite a while but the wait will be worth it!”

The boys kept chatting, sharing a laugh once in a while whilst Schlatt and Sark watched them fondly.

“Seems our boys are getting along already.”

Sark muttered, leaning closer to Schlatt who nodded.

“Seems so, I get a feeling they’re gonna be fast friends.”

Before Sark could respond his phone pinged and he took it out, reading the message that appeared before pocketing it.

“Ah I gotta go, the cleaning ladies on her way and we have to be there to help, hey Vanoss.”

He turned his head towards Vanoss who was handing Tubbo a feather that had recently fallen off his wings, at the mention of his name the hybrid turned to his father with a slightly tilted head.

“What is it dad?”

“We have to leave now.”

“Aww really? I wanted to talk to Tubbo more!”

Hearing this caused the two fathers to look at each other, both silently agreeing on something.

“Well, if it’s alright with Tubbos father, then we can arrange a day for you two to hang out together.”

The two boys gasped hearing about this, eagerly nodding their heads.

“Oh I’d love that, please say yes dad!”

Tubbo exclaimed, looking up at Schlatt and pulling his best puppy dog eyes, and Schlatt knew he couldn’t say no to that face.

“Of course, we’ll arrange it as soon as possible.”

The duo cheered as Schlatt and Sark exchanged numbers before Sark left with Vanoss, the duo waving goodbye before they rounded the street corner.

“I can’t wait to see them again!”

Tubbo said as the two ram hybrids left the schoolyard themselves, heading towards Schlatts car that was parked nearby.

“Honestly? I can’t wait either bud.”


End file.
